Holiday Decorating
by enterprisealien
Summary: Bella is at the Cullen's while preparing for Christmas. Alice goes overboard on placing the tree...and mistletoe? Now with Alice's POV as well.
1. Bella's POV

**AN: So this got written on a whim instead of my history paper...enjoy! Bella is human and the Cullens are vampires.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all related characters. **

* * *

I really didn't understand why Alice was making such a huge fuss. I mean, sure it was Christmas, but from all the decorations she's currently running around with (and that everyone else is running around with, per her orders) you would think they had never celebrated this before. Okay, I may have spoken...thought?...monologued to myself?...too soon. For all I know, maybe none of them have celebrated Christmas since they were human.

So right now, Alice is having Emmett place the perfect tree in the perfect spot. And I mean _the perfect spot_. I swear, she's talking about moving it in increments of millimeters now! And I, of course, am on the couch laughing as Emmett sighs in frustration, because he has to move it 1mm back to the right.

"THAT'S PERFECT!" Alice finally exclaims. "Now for ornaments! Come on, Bella."

I decide to not say anything and get up from the couch and head over to the box full of ornaments that Alice just purchased. I grab a few colored orbs place them on the tree. Alice and Emmett join in, both moving at human speed.

Esme joins us after a few minutes, finally finishing with the hanging of mistletoe in a few strategic places. "What time are Jasper and Edward due back, Alice?" she asks as she, too, joins in the hanging of ornaments.

"Sometime within the next ten minutes." Alice responds nonchalantly.

Jasper and Edward had gone hunting a few hours ago, and Carlisle was at his shift at the hospital. Rosalie was, well, being Rosalie and ignoring everyone else in her room.

About six minutes later, I was trying to hang an ornament, and had stretched myself up onto my toes to do so, when I was suddenly lifted up. I placed the ornament on a branch, and was lowered down again, slowly. I turned around and smiled up at Edward. "Hi." was the extent of what my mind could come up with to say.

"Hi." he replied. "I see you all have been busy in our absence."

I smiled. "I haven't. All Alice has let me do is tree decorations. Apparently she was told to not let me do anything else by someone who was concerned I could hurt myself attempting to hang things around the house." Edward grinned sheepishly. "Not that I'm really complaining. Watching Emmett try to put up decorations is far more fun than actually decorating."

Then, of course, Alice put Jasper and Edward to work, telling them to help hang ornaments as well. After an hour, all the ornaments were hung, lights were draped around the tree, and Jasper had lifted Alice up to place the star at the top. She had asked me if I wanted to, but I was afraid I'd wind up knocking the tree over. Emmett had burst into laughter when I voiced that thought.

And, of course, now that we were done, it was time for Edward to take me home. We were heading out the living room and into the hall when Esme cleared her throat. Edward and I turned to face her, and she pointed up with a grin.

I looked up, even though I knew what that meant. Mistletoe. I turned my gaze to Edward, who smiled simply smiled his crooked smile and bent down to kiss me.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." he whispered as he pulled away.

I blushed, not having any other answer.

"By the way, there's mistletoe at the door!" Emmett shouted after us as we continued walking.


	2. Alice's POV

**AN: Well, again instead of writing my history paper, I wound up writing Alice's POV of the decoration process. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

"Honestly, Bella, you'll enjoy it. Well, you'll enjoy helping put ornaments on the tree, at least." I told Bella. She gave me a look. "Well, I figured Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and I could run around doing other decorations first, and then we'd all decorate the tree and hopefully be done before Edward and Jasper get back!"

"Alice, is there a reason you're only letting me hang ornaments?" she asked me with a smile. "And would this reason happen to answer to the name Edward?"

I grinned. "Well, maybe. But either way, Esme will be hanging mistletoe, Rose and I will be hanging wreaths and tinsel and garlands, and then Emmett will be setting the tree up, and it would be faster to do the small things and then, of course, hanging ornaments will be fun."

Bella just smiled. "Okay, Alice. Whatever you say."

I pulled my car up into the driveway of the house, and pulled Bella along behind me. "There's a change of plans. Rosalie doesn't want to help decorate right now. Why don't you sit in the living room while I get some of this stuff hung with Esme."

I didn't wait for Bella's response. Instead I just sat her on the couch and then began running around with wreaths, hanging them on doors. Esme and I had just finished putting tinsel all around the stairway when Emmett returned with the tree I sent him out to get. "Here Esme," I said, handing her a dozen sprigs of mistletoe. "I need to make sure Emmett puts the tree in the perfect spot."

I made my way to the living room and began giving Emmett directions. "Okay, just an inch left...no, back right a centimeter...left half a centimeter...right a millimeter. THAT'S PERFECT!" I shout, ignoring Emmett's sighs of frustration and Bella's laughter. "Now for ornaments! Come on, Bella."

We began placing ornaments, moving at human speed. Esme came in, having finished with her mistletoe hanging. "What time are Jasper and Edward due back, Alice?" she asks me, grabbing an ornament and placing it on the tree.

I smile. "Sometime within the next ten minutes." I reply. Of course I know that they'll walk through the door in six minutes, and that Edward will lift Bella up to help hang an ornament, but I think they'll prefer the small surprise.

And of course, six minutes later, Jasper and Edward entered the house, and Edward picked Bella up so she could hang an ornament. Jasper just came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me after I placed the ornament in my hand. I smiled, and relaxed for a moment. "Okay you two, time to get to work!"

Finally, all the ornaments were hung. Jasper and Edward had hung the lights (the last time Emmett did, he knocked the tree over and broke most of the ornaments). All that was left now was the star. "Bella, do you want to hang the star?" I asked.

She blushed. "No thanks, Alice. Knowing me, I'd manage to knock the tree over."

Emmett started laughing and I saw Edward suppressing a grin. Instead, Jasper lifted me up and I placed the star atop the tree. Although now that we were done, it was time for Edward to take Bella home. I smiled when I got a vision, and immediately began singing _Jingle Bells_ in my mind to keep Edward from noticing.

As the two passed under the doorway, Esme cleared her throat and pointed up. I just smiled. As they continued leaving, I said quietly "They're going to hit the one under the door."

Emmett smiled at that. "By the way, there's mistletoe at the door!" he called after them.

I shook my head. Grabbing Jasper's hand, I headed into the kitchen. He stopped suddenly. "Look up, Alice."

I smiled, already knowing there was mistletoe above me. So instead I just kissed my husband.


End file.
